little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Croix Meridies
|Gender = Female |Hair Color = Lilac |Eye Color = Turquoise |Skin Color = Pale |Status = Alive |Occupation = Witch Teacher |Friends = |Anime = Episode 3 (Cameo) Episode 13 (Actual) |Voice Jap = }} is the main antagonist of the second season of the Little Witch Academia anime. She is the new teacher of Modern Magic in Luna Nova Academy and an old acquaintance of Ursula. Appearance Croix is a young woman of tall stature, and white complexion skin. Her eyes are turquoise, which she paints with a dark pink shade. Her lilac hair has a wavy hairstyle, with a lock that protrudes into her left eye. She wears a suit that mostly covers her body, of gray, red and white colors, plus an exaggeratedly long neck that reaches the height of her ears and brings a brown leather saddlebag. In the same colors as her suit, she also wears a large cape and high-heeled boots. Sometimes she usually wears purple-rimmed sunglasses. As a student Croix wore her hair long and had glasses, in somewhat an inversion of Chariot's disguise as Ursula (whose hair was originally short and who started wearing glasses) However, Croix kept her original hair color, which arguably allowed Ursula to easily recognize her. Personality As far as technology and magic are concerned, Croix demonstrates great knowledge about the topic, as well as having her own mechanical inventions and being the Modern Magic teacher in Luna Nova Academy. She seems to be a good person to the naked eye, offering her inventions and modern machines to the Academy to help with regard to the work strike by the spirits. However, in truth the strike was exploited by Croix to install the Sorcery Solution System, as part of her own nefarious plans which have yet to be revealed. Plot Background Croix was previously a student at the Luna Nova Academy, who appeared to have been a Ursula's schoolmate during her generation and become rivals. TV Series Don't Stop Me Now Croix along with her group appear as victorious participants in a previous broom race, in one of the photos seen in the winners' showcase. Blue Moon Croix appears in a foreshadowing segment that Akko obtains when reviving the second word of Arcturus in the Blue Moon Abyss. Samhain Magic She appears watching Samhain Festival's final standing in one of the towers of Luna Nova, keeping a mechanical cubic thread in her hand. New Age Magic When one of the obstructive murals of the Sorcerer's Stone was about to fall directly towards Akko, with one of her mechanical brooms, Croix saves her and stands in one of them, offering to talk about the "future" of magic and introducing herself as the teacher of Modern Magic. During the negotiation meeting, when Headmistress Holbrook talks about creating functional magical energy for the Academy, Croix comes forward suddenly, offering her invention called "Sorcery Solution System" to get all the magical energy of the Ley Lines and make Luna Nova functional again. Although later, her proposal is undoubtedly rejected by Finnelan in defending the magical traditions. After the meeting, Croix observes Akko in one of the corridors, offering her to go to her Modern Magic's class to know more about it. When Academy spirits suddenly acquire an aggressive attitude toward students and staff because one of them was attacked, Croix reassures them by using a technological spell with her invention "Sorcery Solution System" and even resurrects the wounded spirit. After the headmistress approved her ideas to modernize the academy, Croix reveals to have been the one to initiate the revolt of the spirits by sending one of her machines to damage the fire spirit. Relationships Ursula Akko Kagari Anne Finnelan Abilities and Equipment Having an advanced knowledge of technology and magic, Croix has several mechanical inventions that she has made by merging both concepts in a technique called "Magitronics". Electronic Hovercraft A device made by Magitronic that Croix describes as an "evolved" flying broom. It has great enough strength to support a human being and can even withstand heavy blows. They are also able to project holograms and channel magical energy into spells. They can also clean, as is expected from any "evolved broom". Sorcery Solution System An invention created in the likeness of the working of the Sorcerer's Stone. It can absorb all the magic energy emitted by the Sorcerer's stone that goes to waste when the witches aren't using magic if several systems are available, allowing a much greater magic energy reserve that is also transportable. Etymology "Croix" means "cross" in French. Trivia Gallery TV Series Woodwardimage8.png|Foreshadowing in Blue Moon 93a.png 444.png|First appearance in person Croix.png References es:Croix Meridius Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Luna Nova Academy Staff